vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent City/Transcript
LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Lafayette Cemetery, a loud heartbeat is heard inside the Deveaux tomb. Monique Deveraux opens her eyes and starts screaming for help when she realizes that she is trapped in her grave, though her voice is raspy and quiet from disuse St. Anne's Church, Father Kieran is holding the first mass since the massacre : KIERAN: Thank you all for coming. It means more than I can tell you. We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church. St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community, where we can congregate as a people united. Here, this hour, we come together to praise God and give thanks. The events that took place at our church were tragic. continues his sermon while Klaus and Marcel, who are sitting next to each other in the pew, start to talk quietly. Marcel sees a red-haired woman he recognizes across the church, but he can't get a proper look at her : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Problem? : MARCEL: No. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Then pay attention. We're meant to seem like devoted parishioners. : KIERAN: speaking ...and it is that hope in our hearts, and with the help of many benefactors, that allows us to be here today. So, we gather with renewed spirit, made stronger, committed to the ideals of peace and love. Amen. Kieran speaks, the newly-resurrected Bastianna enters the church and watches from the back : CHURCH ATTENDANTS: Amen. : the cemetery, Celeste (possessing Sabine's body) leads her tour guide through the rows of tombs : CELESTE: Each tomb is well cared for. Families honor their dead with display of affection and respect. trapped inside her grave, Monique calls out for help, but the group outside doesn't hear her : MONIQUE: Is someone there? : CELESTE: This place belongs to the Deveraux family, known throughout the Quarter for their strong connection to witchcraft. : MONIQUE: Please help me! : CELESTE: And, if you look close, these fresh bricks tell us someone in the family has recently fallen. Monique screams. The tourists look disturbed by the noise. Suddenly, Monique uses her magic to blast the wall of bricks out of the way, causing her to tumble out of the tomb. The tourists are frightened, though some begin taking pictures with their cameras. Celeste seems unperturbed by this revelation, though, and simply crouches down to smile at her : CELESTE: Hello, Monique. Welcome back to the land of the living. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS LAFAYETTE CEMETERY the break, more tourists are taking pictures of Monique's empty grave. Sophie enters the cemetery, both confused and horrified when she sees the state of her family's tomb. However, when she runs inside the crypt, she finds Celeste and Monique waiting for her : SOPHIE: What is it? What's going on? : CELESTE: smiles It's a miracle. Sophie sees Monique, she gasps, unable to believe what she is seeing : SOPHIE: Monique? You're alive! rushes over to her niece and gives her a big hug. Sophie is thrilled to see her, but Monique seems less enthusiastic ST. ANNE'S CHURCH the mass, the parishioners leave the church. Kieran at the entrance to meet with the attendees personally when Klaus and Marcel approach him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Lovely sermon this morning, Father. Quite inspirational. : KIERAN: I wasn't expecting you to join us. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, we were hoping for some word from your human sources on the recent Haitian invasion. : KIERAN: My guys have their ears on the ground, and no one has seen or heard any sign of whatever his name is. : MARCEL He is called Papa Tunde. And right now, he's wandering in the Quarter with the power he absorbed from every soul I had buried in the Garden, so you might wanna put your ear a little closer to the ground. : KIERAN: Or I could steer clear of whatever war is brewing between your kind and his, before I find myself– cut off when Cami appears and starts to shake Kieran's hand, pretending as though they're strangers : CAMI: I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church up running. I can see this is a bad time. Nice to see you, Marcel. pointedly ignores Klaus and leaves : KIERAN: Klaus a hard look before calling after her Cami! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: scoffs Well, don't look at me. I tried to send her away. phone rings, and he steps away to answer it : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes, Diego? What do you have for me? : DIEGO: alarmed Uh, we got a special delivery. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Would you care to elaborate? scene cuts to the compound, where Papa Tunde's body is laying in the middle of a magical circle of salt with blood all over his white suit : DIEGO: Either our witch problems are over, or they're just get started. hangs up the phone and returns to Marcel and Kieran : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Marcel. gestures for them to go, and the two of them leave. Kieran turns back to his waiting parishioners to greet them : KIERAN: the parishioners God be with you. Thank you. God be with you. God be with you. goes to shake a woman's hand, not realizing until it's too late that it is Bastianna : BASTIANNA: Oh, I doubt that, but I do appreciate the thought. : KIERAN: shocked Bastianna! : BASTIANNA: a hex and draws an "X" on the side of his hand with her thumb, which appears as a black smudge Toursion fou, mort de l'espirit! ''Give your nephew Sean my regards when you see him in hell. MIKAELSON COMPOUND ''crouches down to examine Papa Tunde's corpse, while Marcel and Klaus stand beside him and watch : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: sarcastic Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps? :Elijah: You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus? : MARCEL: Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep. :Elijah: It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard? arrives and joins them : REBEKAH: Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this-- A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What? :REBEKAH: The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle. : MARCEL: Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back-– kill the witch who took her place. returns home : HAYLEY: I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us. the study, Rebekah and Elijah are talking. Rebekah goes to the bar and pours herself a drink : REBEKAH: It's not too early for scotch, is it, with all the witchy shenanigans and subterfuge afoot? :Elijah: It is entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes. : REBEKAH: Funny, I don't have any plans to go anywhere. :Elijah: She's not safe here. You have to take Hayley to the plantation house until this is over. : REBEKAH: Are you worried about Hayley, or whether or not you can trust me? :Elijah: It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this. : REBEKAH: Here's a novel idea-- why don't you let Hayley decide for herself? Why are you dictating her fate? :Elijah: You know why. : REBEKAH: Then perhaps you should take her yourself. :Elijah: Well, then that would make me the very hypocrite you've accused me of being. Rebekah, I cannot legislate my feelings. My actions, however... So, would you kindly do this for me? : REBEKAH: You know the mama wolf loves to be told what to do. She's not gonna like it. But I will do it for you, if only to end this silly quarrel between the two of us. leaves the room. As soon as she reaches the hallway, Marcel grabs her and pull her into an alcove : REBEKAH: startled What the hell do you think you are doing? : MARCEL: Listen, everybody's running off looking for resurrected witches. Meanwhile, I think I saw one at the church-- Genevieve. : REBEKAH: What? : MARCEL: I can't be sure. I only caught her out of the corner of my eye. Been with Klaus since. But it looked like her. And you and I both know that she would have a reason to wanna be back. A lot of unfinished business, a lot of secrets that you and I don't want getting out. : REBEKAH: I have to take Hayley to the plantation. You need to find Genevieve and end this. End it like we did the last time. nods in understanding and leaves ROUSSEAU'S enters the restaurant and walks to the bar, where Cami is working as bartender : GENEVIEVE: Cami Tea, please. enters the restaurant, and when he sees Cami, he approaches her while she pours Genevieve's tea. He sits down in the seat across from her while Genevieve pretends not to eavesdrop on them : CAMI: irritated I'm busy. : KIERAN: sighs Cami, just hear me out. : CAMI: You know, I came to your reopening because I wanted to try and make amends. Then I see you talking with Klaus, out in the open, like it's business as usual in the Quarter. : KIERAN: It is business as usual. For the past three centuries, the O'Connells have always tried to keep the peace. : CAMI: Save me the family history. It's all lies on top of lies. : KIERAN: Cami, pour me a drink. I have to tell you something. [ Cami pours him a shot of whiskey. When he takes it, his hands are shaking so badly he nearly spills it as he drinks it] : CAMI: worried Uncle Kieran, what's wrong? : KIERAN: I'm in trouble. What happened to your brother Sean is about to start happening to me. rubs at his hand nervously, and Cami sees the black "X" from the hex Bastianna cast : CAMI: What? : KIERAN: I've... I've been hexed. And I don't know how long I have. : CAMI: Wait. I know some people. There has to be some sort of... I don't know, antidote or... : KIERAN: Cami, I need you to promise me one thing. When it gets bad, I need you to be as far away from me as possible. : CAMI: No. No! There has to be some sort of way. : GENEVIEVE: interrupts Of course there is. If you want to save your uncle's life, all you have to do is take this-- pulls out Papa Tunde's blade and lays it on the bar—- and make sure it ends up in Klaus Mikaelson's heart. PLANTATION HOUSE and Hayley have just arrived at the former Mikaelson mansion, and are walking toward the front porch : REBEKAH: I thought I was gonna have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming. : HAYLEY: Yeah, well, we all just wanna protect me and the baby, right? : REBEKAH: her eyebrows in disbelief Hey, I'm on your side, remember? So, what gives? : HAYLEY: sighs Tonight's a full moon, Rebekah. : REBEKAH: So what? You're preggers, you can't turn. : HAYLEY: Yes, but I wanted to invite a few people over... : REBEKAH: Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be– : HAYLEY: Human, but only for a few hours, and won't be again until the next full moon, so... I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou. : REBEKAH: Josh isn't dead yet? Well good on him. I love a nice survival story. notices a man wheeling a dolly out of the house : REBEKAH: surprised Who the bloody hell is that? : HAYLEY: the man Kegs out back, alright? : MAN: Yup. clears her throat awkwardly and turns back to Rebekah : REBEKAH: amused Right. It appears you weren't gonna wait for me to grant you permission to throw a kegger. : HAYLEY: Listen, you all want me safe? Fine. I'll do as I'm told. I'll play damsel in the glass tower. But tonight's the one night a month that I can meet my family. Now, you could rat me out and send me to my room, or you could help me to throw one hell of a party. FRENCH QUARTER walks down a street, followed by Elijah. She turns around to face him : CELESTE: Elijah. To what do I owe the pleasure? :Elijah: My family needs an ally among the witches, and you've helped us in the past. Perhaps together we can avoid an unnecessary conflict. : CELESTE: They may be willing to make a deal, if it were with the noble Elijah. But there will never be any peace at long as it involves Klaus. :Elijah: Is that what all this is about? You want my brother out of town? : CELESTE: I'm just telling you how they feel. My people are scared, they're desperate, but they're not dumb. You have a niece on the way. It stands to reason you'd be willing to discuss how to run him out of the city. :Elijah: Let's walk together. You can take me on one of your famous tours. ROUSSEAU'S and Monique are in the back room of the restaurant. Sophie sets a bowl of gumbo onto the table in front of her : SOPHIE: You should eat, after everything you've been through. : MONIQUE: I was dead. : SOPHIE: But you're here now. : MONIQUE: Aunt Sophie, what happened to Mom? : SOPHIE: Your mother loved you so much. She had faith that she could use magic to complete the Harvest and get you back. In the end, she sacrificed herself for the cause, for the witches... For you. : MONIQUE: And do you have her faith? : SOPHIE: I lost my faith. Then I realized that if I didn't believe, I would be letting you down. I tried to get it back. I tried. Marcel appears in the doorway : MARCEL: Monique Deveraux. Everyone in the Quarter's been talking about you. : SOPHIE: Classy. You kill her mother and now you've come to threaten her? : MARCEL: I'm not here to threaten anyone. : MONIQUE: What do you want, Marcel? : MARCEL: There were three more girls sacrificed during the Harvest. I want to bring them back. : SOPHIE: Who are you kidding? You don't care about those girls. You just want Davina back so you can use her power again. : MARCEL: I just want her alive. : MONIQUE: He's telling the truth. : SOPHIE: How do you know that? : MONIQUE: I can feel it. He's loyal to her. He's here to help. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is sitting in the pews of the church, holding Papa Tunde's blade in her hands. Klaus walks through the entrance to join her, and when she sees him approaching, she hides the blade : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I got your message. Where's Kieran now? takes a seat next to Cami in the pew : CAMI: In the attic, resting. Praying. He's gonna go crazy and die, isn't he? Just like Sean. And we'll still be in this stupid fight because he lied to me about the witches. And vampires. And you. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Camille. I can see why you hate me. Truth be told, I have done some dreadful things. But the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you. He is a good man with a loyal heart, and he is your family. As for these witches, their attack on Kieran should be proof enough they are the enemy. In that, we are united. stands up and heads for the sacristy. Cami follows him, holding the blade in her hand Cami: Klaus? turns around and sees her holding the blade. He looks at her, glances back at the blade, and then at her again when she hands it to him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: This is Papa Tunde's blade. : CAMI: A witch gave it to me. Said it would cause untold pain and torment, even to an Original. She said if I stuck it in your heart, she'd heal Kieran. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And yet, you chose to reject their offer. : CAMI: Maybe if I were more like you, I could do it, but I'm not-- : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: her sentence A monster? : CAMI: I'm not stupid. If there's a war going on, I wanna be on the winning side. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: happily Let's see what we can do about saving your uncle, shall we? THE BAYOU hangs up some clothes for the Crescent werewolves to put on when they turn into humans with the full moon. As she's about to leave, the golden-eyed wolf who has been protecting Hayley appears and stares at her : HAYLEY: smiles Hello again. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH bites into the palm of his hand and let his blood drip into a communion goblet while Father Kieran and Cami watch. Kieran just side-eyes him, clearly appalled : KIERAN: incredulous You've gotta be kidding me. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: A vampire is trying to reverse a witch's hex placed on you, and it's the cup you find sacrilegious? slices open the palm of his hand and places it in the basin of holy water at the sacristy. Cami looks skeptical : CAMI: Are you sure this is going to work? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Not remotely. But, I can't attempt to use my compulsion to counter Bastianna's curse if the good Father has vervain in his system. Thus, we bleed him out. I never said this would be pleasant. : CAMI: sighs Just do what you have to do. THE BAYOU / PLANTATION HOUSE Crescent werewolves have just transformed back into humans, and pull clothing Hayley left for them off of the clothes line before they dress themselves for the party. At the plantation house, Rebekah is cooking crawfish in the kitchen while she leaves Marcel a voicemail : REBEKAH: the phone So help me God, Marcel, if you don't call me back with an update, I will kill you myself. a blonde, shirtless Crescent wolf shows up in the kitchen, and when Rebekah finally notices him, she's startled by his appearance : REBEKAH: awkward Oh. I beg your pardon. I was expecting someone... furrier. : OLIVER: You're one of them, aren't you? An Original? : REBEKAH: Yes. You might want to say that with some more respect. pauses I suppose you'll be wanting Hayley. : OLIVER: Or I could just talk to you. I'm Oliver. I didn't catch your name. : REBEKAH: I'm Rebekah. calls out into the next room Hayley, the party's here! MIKAELSON COMPOUND Monique, and Marcel are in the courtyard, where Sophie is preparing to do a locator spell. She pours black sand over a map, and Marcel looks at her skeptically : MARCEL: You got enough power left to find these witches? : SOPHIE: offended I know the Harvest was an epic fail, but I can still do a locator spell. Before I do that, we need to make a deal. : MARCEL: What deal? : SOPHIE: If I betray these witches, they're gonna come looking for me. And if I'm caught, I'm dead. : MARCEL: I said I'd protect you. : SOPHIE: If you could do that, you wouldn't need my help in first place. The Quarter isn't safe. Vampires on one side, witches on the other. No way am I letting Monique get in the middle of that. In order to get her out, I'm gonna need money. Do we have a deal? : MARCEL: Find the witches. I'll give you anything you could ever need. PLANTATION HOUSE of the party has moved into the backyard, which has been decorated by dozens of candles and strings of lights. Some werewolves are playing instruments while the others dance to the music. Off to the side, Oliver is trying to get Rebekah to dance with him : OLIVER: Come on, you can do better than that! : REBEKAH: Sorry, I've got a burdened brain tonight. : OLIVER: her hands to force her to dance No, no, no, no, no, no. Tonight is not the night for burdens. It's to celebrate. It's to enjoy life for the few hours that we get to live it. It's to hug our friends, our family, and to dance our asses off. has just walked back inside, where she's tidying up empty cups and beer cans in the living room. A Crescent werewolf with shaggy, curly brown hair comes up behind Hayley and joins her : JACKSON: I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us. pauses for a beat You're Hayley. I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again. : HAYLEY: You're the wolf who's been watching me. : JACKSON: I gotta keep my eye on you. Precious cargo and all. : HAYLEY: Right. Gotta protect the miracle baby. : JACKSON: No, that's not what I meant. I don't care about the baby. Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, of course I care. You're a Labonair. A baby, it's a big deal. But personally, my interest is in you. : HAYLEY: You don't even know me. : JACKSON: Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people, but not the same bloodline. Now, you know how pack hierarchy works, right? Everybody has their part to play, and... we had our part, too. : HAYLEY: What part was that? : JACKSON: sighs ...You were supposed to be my wife. FRENCH QUARTER is continuing to take Elijah on a tour throughout the city : CELESTE: So, this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original French architecture remains. The most of the buildings were destroyed in the 1700s when the city burned for the first time. notices Elijah hasn't said anything in a while Am I putting you to sleep? :Elijah: As surprising as you might find this, it's not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother... Celeste. : CELESTE: impressed How did you know? :Elijah: As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered-– could you have possibly cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so, then who? And then, I recalled the lovely Sabine. FLASHBACK-- ''ALWAYS AND FOREVER'' : CELESTE/SABINE: Are you gonna continue following me, Eljiah, or do you wanna talk? : ELIJAH: You know who I am. '' : ''CELESTE/SABINE: Original vampire, always wears a suit. PRESENT DAY : ELIJAH: Your visions of my brother's child precipitated the death of the last Elder within your coven... FLASHBACK-- ''TANGLED UP IN BLUE, FRUIT OF THE POISONED TREE'' Tangled Up In Blue, Agnes, Celeste/Sabine and the rest of the coven meet in a crypt after Celeste had a "vision" about Hayley and Klaus' baby : AGNES: Tell them what you saw. : CELESTE/SABINE: Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah kills Agnes after she tries to kill the baby through Hayley PRESENT DAY :Elijah: Ensuring that the Harvest ritual could not be completed-– unless you were to control it. You have been playing a very long game, indeed. But to what end? steps closer to Elijah and kisses him. When she pulls away, her lipstick is on his lips, and he quickly becomes dizzy and weakened : CELESTE Oh, Elijah, my lost love... After all this time, don't you understand? I died because of Klaus. And even after all his vindictive lies about witches led to my death, you stood by him. All because of your vow-- "always and forever." becomes even weaker and struggles to stay on his feet. When he starts to speak, his speech is slurred :Elijah: What have you done to me? : CELESTE: Oh, it's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you, Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways. "Always and forever" was the greatest mistake of your life. suddenly passes out and falls unconscious to the ground ST. ANNE'S CHURCH hands Kieran the communion goblet full of his blood after he has drained the vervain from his system : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Drink up. It will heal your wound. reluctantly drinks Klaus' blood : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I think you've suffered enough. [He stares directly into his eyes and compels him You will overcome what the witches did to you. You will resist the dark urges of their hex. blinks as Klaus backs away from him, and they all wait a moment Cami: Did it work? : KIERAN: How do I know if it worked? All I know is that the vervain is out, and I'm at the mercy of this murderous bastard. I bet you find that really funny, don't you, Cami? You little–- cuts himself off, clearly shocked and embarrassed I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: disappointed Well, I guess that's our answer. turns to leave, and Cami chases after him : CAMI: Wait, Klaus! Where are you going? What are we going to do? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm gonna find the witch who did this, and then I'm gonna do what I do best. MIKAELSON COMPOUND has begun the locator spell, and the black sand moves a small amount over the map on the table. Sophie looks flustered : SOPHIE: I'm weaker than I thought. : MARCEL: You want the deal, Soph, you gotta hold up your end. I'm on a clock. sand suddenly starts moving more : SOPHIE: Okay. It's working. : MARCEL: That's one. I need all three. : SOPHIE: I'm giving you whatever I can pick up. : MARCEL: Keep trying. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Or don't. Who needs a locator spell when I have all the leverage I need right here? grabs Monique and vamp-speeds away with her : SOPHIE: No! Monique! FRENCH QUARTER has just awakened on the ground, and is breathing heavily, still weakened from the spell Celeste cast on him :Elijah: You poisoned me with a kiss. At least you haven't lost your sense of irony. : CELESTE: We may have time for more. But first, I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw-- this absurd devotion to your lunatic family. :Elijah: Your anger is with me. Now, if you have come here seeking revenge–- : CELESTE: him off Oh, I'll have my revenge. Starting with Klaus. He is gonna know pain and torment like he's never felt before. Unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her. But then that leaves Hayley in jeopardy... :Elijah: panicked No. No, no... : CELESTE: Poor girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you. Oh well. With your body weakened by my spell, you won't be able to save them all. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one. Who will it be? I can't wait to find out. FRENCH QUARTER walks through the streets with Monique Deveraux in tow : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Witches of the French Quarter! I have with me Monique Deveraux. What a shame it would be were I forced to sent her back to the death she's just escaped! Should you wish to prevent this, bring me the witch Bastianna! : MARCEL: The hell you think you're doing? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm opening negotiations. : MARCEL: You know my rules. We do not hurt kids. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Spare me the hypocrisy of your moral code. It didn't stop you from killing Monique's mother. yells toward the buildings Bastianna! I know you're close. The stench of witches hangs in the air. Mark my words! I will end this girl with the very blade you meant for me. : MARCEL: I'm not saying it again. We do not ''kill kids. ''holds the blade near Monique's throat. Marcel vamp-speeds up to him. They start to fight. While they fight, Klaus loses hold of the blade and it falls to the ground. Klaus gains the upper hand and snaps Marcel's neck, dropping his body unceremoniously to the ground : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I decide who lives and dies here, Marcellus. Sophie appears, having picked up Papa Tunde's abandoned blade off the ground. While Klaus is distracted, she stabs Klaus in the heart with the blade, and he roars out in pain. As he groans, the blade embeds itself deep into his chest, and after a moment of screaming in agony, he falls to the ground. Bastianna comes out of the shadows and joins them : BASTIANNA: I'll take it from here. PLANTATION HOUSE is sitting at the piano in the living room, playing quietly, while Hayley stands next to him : JACKSON: I know it's a lot to take in. : HAYLEY: You think? I just wanted to meet my family. I never imagined I'd meet my husband from some weird-ass arranged marriage. : JACKSON: I guess you don't know about any of this because there was never anyone around to teach you. The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves. The bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families-– yours and mine. I guess that makes us kind of a royalty. : HAYLEY: This is a joke, right? I mean, if you're royalty, where's the throne? : JACKSON: New Orleans used to be our town, and we lost it all because of some in-fighting. The vampires came after us, and if our families were united, we could've taken them. So, our parents decided to bring the two lines back together, and... you and I were betrothed. : HAYLEY: I'm sorry. This is ridiculous. : JACKSON: Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would. Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down, and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. You are the last one of your bloodline, Andréa. Or Hayley, whatever you call yourself. These people will follow you. You can help them-- you and what you represent. : HAYLEY: And what is that exactly? : JACKSON: A time when things were different. When our people fought back. And after everything you went through to find us... You're the one who's gonna break our curse. : HAYLEY: What are you talking about? : JACKSON: Your witch friend. She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free. : HAYLEY: Wait, what witch friend? THE WOODS and Oliver are in the woods, making out against a tree. Suddenly, Oliver pulls away, looking guilty : OLIVER: I'm sorry. I really like you, but this is the deal we made. : REBEKAH: What deal? With whom? backs away wordlessly. Rebekah looks at him in confusion as werewolves (in wolf form) surround her, growling ferociously. After a moment, they lunge at her and begin to attack her LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / FRENCH QUARTER / PLANTATION HOUSE LAFAYETTE CEMETERY Celeste and Genevieve are standing outside one of the tomb. Each of them are holding a candle in their hands while they chant a spell : The Witches: Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas FRENCH QUARTER awakens once again on the ground. His phone starts buzzing, and when he sees that it's Hayley, he answers it. He's still breathing heavily as he tries to recover from the spell :Elijah: worried Hayley. : HAYLEY: Elijah, something's going on with the witches. :Elijah: Listen to me. You were right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah-- you're all in danger. FORMER MIKAELSON MANSION the plantation house, the door claps shut by a gust of wind as Hayley, still on the phone with Elijah, returns to where Jackson is waiting in the living room : JACKSON: What's going on? : HAYLEY: It's a trap. I didn't make a deal with any witch. : JACKSON: What? :Elijah: the phone Hayley, you have to find Rebekah. You stay with her until I get there. fire starts around the perimeter of the plantation house. When Hayley and Jackson go to rush out the door, they find they can't because a boundary spell has been set over the threshold : HAYLEY: Elijah, it's a spell. They're trapping us inside. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / FORMER MIKAELSON MANSION the cemetery, the three witches continue chanting outside a tomb the plantation, flames erupt all around the house as the doors and windows shut the cemetery, the witches finally finish their spell : CELESTE: knowingly at Genevieve and Bastianna You know what to do. and Genevieve nod and leave PLANTATION HOUSE : HAYLEY: We have to get out of here. tries to break through the window with the piano stool, but it shatters upon impact, leaving the window intact. The flames continue to grow inside the house, torching the curtains and carpet. Jackson grabs a tablecloth from an end table and pours the water from a vase of flowers onto it before handing it to Hayley : JACKSON: Here. Breathe through this. does as she's told, but continues to cough. The fire continues growing in size, burning its way up the walls toward the ceiling. Suddenly, the window shatters. It's Elijah, who has thrown himself through the wall from the outside to save Hayley. He grabs her and vamp-speeds her outside to safety :Elijah: Where's Rebekah? : HAYLEY: I don't know. She went off with one of them. look at her urgently Elijah, my friend is still in there. sighs and rushes back inside. Inside, Jackson falls to the floor, coughing as the fire rages on. Elijah makes it inside and helps him up :Elijah: On your feet. vamp-speeds Jackson outside and deposits him next to Hayley on the ground THE WOODS is lying on the ground with numerous wolf bites all over her body. Dead wolves are lying around from where she killed them in self-defense. After a moment, she hears footsteps approaching her. It's Genevieve : REBEKAH: weak Help me. : GENEVIEVE: smiles It's been such a long time, Rebekah. I'm going to enjoy this. Elijah finds the place where Rebekah was attacked in the woods. However, Rebekah is gone-- the only evidence of their fight are the dead wolves lying around, and Rebekah's black leather jacket on the ground next to them. Suddenly, Celeste appears behind him, followed by Bastianna and Genevieve : CELESTE: Missing something? glares at her threateningly, but she just laughs You won't hurt me. I'm the only one alive who can break the curse on Hayley's family. And ''Genevieve knows where your sister is. Bastianna has Klaus, tucked away someplace safe. He's suffering horribly, I might add. And all because you chose to save the little wolf instead of your own blood. ''Elijah lunges toward her, she uses magic to bring him to his knees. He screams in pain : CELESTE: What a horrific ending to your pathetic, diseased family. I guess "always" isn't forever, after all. PLANTATION HOUSE and Jackson are standing outside in front of the burning plantation house : JACKSON: and points to the sky I have to go. The moon. : HAYLEY: Listen, Jackson. I wanna thank you for protecting me. Not just tonight. : JACKSON: I have been dreaming about this since I was a kid. I never thought it would go like this. : HAYLEY: Hey. I won't stop until I'll find a way to break this curse. I promise. says nothing. He gives her a long look before he leaves ST. ANNE'S CHURCH and Kieran leave the church and stand outside while Cami calls Kieran : CAMI: frustrated Come on, come on, come on. Klaus, where are you? comes out of the shadows to join them : BASTIANNA: Mr. Mikaelson is currently indisposed. : CAMI: angry What happened? What did you do? : BASTIANNA: I did nothing. Someone completed your task for you. : CAMI: If you got what you wanted, then my uncle– : BASTIANNA: --Will die soon and in great anguish. You see, dear, you failed to hold up your end of our bargain. You chose instead to side with evil as your uncle has done many times before you. But take heart. His punishment will atone for his attempts to prevent the Harvest. His suffering will purify him. You'd do well to heed his lesson, girl. To oppose us is to oppose the natural order. By choice or by force, the witches of the French Quarter will rise again. MIKAELSON COMPOUND has gathered his vampire army in the courtyard to organize a search party for Klaus and Rebekah : DIEGO: We've looked everywhere for him. Tore apart the Cauldron, the City of the Dead. Wherever they got him, he ain't in the French Quarter. returns to the compound and furiously storms toward Marcel :Elijah: MARCEL! Where is my brother? : MARCEL: I got guys out looking for him right now. enraged, starts throwing vampires against the walls : HAYLEY: Elijah! : MARCEL: frustrated Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him. :Elijah: They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all. FRENCH QUARTER very anxious Sophie is trying to persuade Monique to leave New Orleans with her as they head toward her Jeep : SOPHIE: Come on. We have to go. : MONIQUE: I don't wanna go. : SOPHIE: Monique, this isn't a debate. I just stabbed an Original. He's gonna kill me as soon as he's recovered. Look, I'm sorry for everything. I should have come and got you before that stupid Harvest. But you can still have a normal life, one without all this crazy witch nonsense. : MONIQUE: But I am a witch. And I don't want to go. uses her magic to give Sophie multiple aneurysms, and Sophie clutches at her head in agony : SOPHIE: and betrayed Monique? : MONIQUE: The ancestors said you didn't have enough faith. I was hoping they were wrong. I should've known better. nose begins to bleed : SOPHIE: pleads Monique. : MONIQUE: You tried to stop the Harvest. : SOPHIE: Please don't do this. : MONIQUE: Now you wanna run when we need to stay and fight. : SOPHIE: Please, I'm begging you. Don't, don't– : MONIQUE: The four of us, when we return... We'll have enough power to rid this city of vampires, and we'll kill anyone who doesn't keep the faith. eyes start bleeding, and she begins coughing up blood : SOPHIE: weakly Monique... please... : MONIQUE: unsympathetic You should have believed. : SOPHIE: Stop... please... dies and falls to the ground. Monique turns around, where Celeste, Genevieve, and Bastianna are waiting for her. The four of them walk back into the Quarter, leaving Sophie's dead body in the street near her car END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts